


Girls' Night In

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison tries to help Lydia move on from Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "Master Plan" and "Tattoo." Written for prompt 5 'Friendship' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Allison rang the bell to the Martin house. When Lydia answered the door, the brunette said “Okay, I’ve got potato chips, ice cream, and chocolate. Time for girls’ night in.”

“Allison, I’m really not sure I’m up for this” said Lydia. Jackson had left for London today, and the redhead was heartbroken.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun” said Allison, smiling as she followed her best friend up the stairs to Lydia’s bedroom.

“So, I was thinking we’d start with _Heathers_ , then _Mean Girls_ , then _Bridesmaids_. Tonight’s the perfect night for a trio of female-driven comedies.” Allison popped the first movie in the DVD player.

Although it would take some time for Lydia recover from her heartbreak, she would heal. Allison would make sure of it.


End file.
